Tiffany's
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: A vdB little surprise worth quite a penny. LB & BC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Timeline: **Sept. 2008. Post S1, plus the events of the White Party already have taken place.  
**Author's Note: **Hello, I am the crazy Bart fangirl! *waves* vdB owns my soul. Yay happy, dysfunctional UES family! This is a completely LB & BC piece. And MAJOR LC moments. Because they need each other. If you love Lexi (you should know what I mean, if not, it's okay), you will love this story!  
**Summary: **A vdB little surprise worth quite a penny.  
**Dedication: **To Juliette (DaeDreemer). Because you're my vdB soulmate. You know this story is all for you. Long Live vdB!

* * *

Chuck, Serena and Eric had been called down to the family room of the newly renovated van der Woodsen (-Bass) apartment five minutes ago. They were sitting on a couch together as their parents stood in front of them. It had been silent from the moment the kids sat down; and no one knew what to say.

The merger of the family officially happened four months ago, and it was still awkward – mostly between Serena and Chuck. A brunette might have been involved with that.

Serena and Eric kept glancing over to each other, both wondering if this was the moment the divorce was coming, and neither _really_ wanting it to end.

With a heavy sigh, Chuck straightened up and looked at his dad. "Father, is there something you'd like to share?" he said in a bored tone.

Bart cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with his son and turned to his wife.

Chuck followed his gaze. "Lily?"

"Well…" she took a deep breath. "There's something we have to tell you three…" she trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Are you getting a divorce? Eric jumped in, sounding defeated.

"What?" Bart turned to his stepson.

"Of course not, sweetheart!" Lily instantly replied.

"It's just…I don't know what else to think with a family meeting and silence," explained the 15-year-old.

"Is something wrong, Eric?" Bart inquired.

"Um…no. I like this family. I'm just confused, is all. Everything's great, I promise." He was caught off-guard by Bart's sincerity.

Bart smiled.

"I'm glad," Lily smiled, too. She then turned to observe her daughter and stepson. "So, we'll just tell you."

The 17-year-olds looked bored while Eric leaned in closer.

"We're going to have a baby," Lily deadpanned.

The room went even more silent that it had been a moment ago. But that lasted two seconds as the words made it up to their brains to process what had just been stated.

"What?" Serena shrieked.

Eric looked between his parents and then at Lily's tummy. His jaw dropped.

Chuck's eyes snapped to Bart's face, willing – _pleading_ – the older man to look at him.

Bart did and the Bass men locked gazes.

Staring into the brown eyes of his son, all he saw was that honey tone of his dead wife. And all the younger felt was remorse for the woman who dead because of him. Because she was carrying a Bass heir.

Like _her_.

"I'm pregnant," Lily repeated.

"This is a joke, right?" Serena complained.

**.tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers: **post 2x04; all eps fair game  
**Author's Note: **For Juliette (DaeDreemer). I know how much you've been dying to read something LB. And to the rest of the fangirls who actually 'ship Lily/Bart and not just vdB.

* * *

With a huff, Serena shot up and stormed out of the room.

Chuck and Eric sat while Bart and Lily remained standing; the room dropped back to the deafening silence. No one knew what to do now after that reaction and attitude.

"Maybe I should…" Lily paused and looked toward her daughter's exit.

Eric shook his head. "No. Leave her alone. I'll go talk to her later…or tomorrow. She's just confused," he explained.

Then the room slipped into silence once more.

Chuck turned his gaze to his stepmother. "Are you okay, Lily?" he asked in genuine concern mixed with a hint of worry.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

His eyes dropped to her stomach, Lily noticed.

"I have a sonogram. Would you boys like to see?" she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Eric nodded, "Yeah!"

Lily left the room to get it.

The three males remained in silence.

Eric looked between the Basses. "So this is cool, right?"

Chuck whipped his head to his brother, his expression was blank.

Bart stood up straight and still. "Cool is not the word I would use. But in the same sense, yes," he agreed.

Lily returned with a photo. She held it out to the boys on the couch.

Eric grabbed it. "Oh!" He looked at the photo and moved the distance back and forth, closer and farther. It wasn't very clear.

Lily, Bart, and Chuck observed him.

"Um…so how far along are you, Mom?" he looked up.

"Nine weeks. It's very early for the sonogram, but we wanted to be sure," she smiled.

Eric nodded and extended the picture to Chuck. The boy made no attempt to take it.

"Look!" Eric leaned close to his stepbrother and pointed to the image. "It's our sibling! Aren't you excited?!"

Chuck remained silent and looked at his stepmother and then his father. After a moment, he nodded slowly. "Sure. Yeah," he finally replied, dryly.

It was a very awkward Friday evening. Silences had never filled the atmosphere as often as it did that day. No one knew what to do now.

And then Bart cleared his throat. "Lily and I are going out," he stated.

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

Bart moved toward his wife and led her to the elevator.

"Have fun!" Eric called out.

The elevator opened and the adults stepped inside.

* * *

The couple stood in silence in the elevator, both in their own thoughts. Telling their children had been messy, but yet exactly as Lily had expected. She glanced at her husband, his cold mask even colder.

"Bart?"

"Hmm? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ignore Serena's behavior," she told him and paused before continuing. "Where are we going?"

"Are you hungry? You barely ate dinner," he turned to her with a look of concern.

"I felt nervous…and nauseous," she admitted.

"How about we get a bite and maybe relax with a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Bass?" she smirked.

Bart's lips curved into his own smirk, with a hint of a genuine smile. "You're not going to turn me down, are you, Mrs. Bass?"

"How can I say no to such a _normal_ date?"

"You don't."

Lily laughed. "One condition."

"Anything."

The elevator opened and the couple headed to the building's exit. Vanya was there. "Should I call limo?"

"No. That's all right. It's a beautiful night. We'll walk," Lily answered.

Vanya nodded and rushed to open the door for the Basses.

"Thank you," Lily smile.

Bart nodded and slipped the doorman a twenty. He then followed his wife as she led the way down the street.

"Your condition," he prompted.

"Oh, yes," she stopped walking and looked them both over, unsatisfied with their appearance. "We change."

"We, what? Into what?"

"We buy something new. How do you feel about jeans?"

Bart stared at the woman in front of him. She smiled brightly, happy.

He had been so afraid to lose her when they began dating. It only increased with the break-ups and make-ups. And then her infidelity the night before the wedding, he thought she'd leave him. But she seemed truly happy right now, and he would do anything to keep her this happy. He needed her happy and healthy; anything to keep her as stress-free as possible for someone in her societal position. He would make sure nothing jeopardized Lily's or their unborn child's lives.

Bart nodded and took her hand. "All right. Lead the way."

And they walked, hand-in-hand, to wherever Lily was leading them.

The couple entered the store and Lily immediately began to search for jeans and a blouse for herself. Easily, she found what she wanted and headed towards the men's section.

"Bart, what size are you?" she called out to him in a playful, teasing tone.

* * *

The couple left the shop wearing their purchases and Bart carried the bag holding their "stuffy" clothes, as Lily called them.

Mr. Bass was dressed in dark blue jeans and a casual shirt. Mrs. Bass was in jeans and a loose-fitting blouse. She kept glancing at him and giggling.

"You know, the kids didn't believe me when I told them about the flip flops. They won't believe this," she laughed and linked arms with her husband.

"How is it you can make me wear such outfits?"

"You love me."

"I love you," he confirmed. "And you are ruining my reputation."

"No, I'm building it. So you're not as bad ass as your reputation proceeds. That's good. You can launch new markets – family friendly ones."

"Hmm..I like the way you think. Care to join my company? I have a spot available on my marketing team. I had to fire someone over the summer."

"Why? I need to know what not to do," she smiled and laced their fingers together while their arms still interlinked.

"Should be easy enough. Don't flirt with Blair Waldorf."

"Ah! Understood."

Silence filled their little bubble as they walked to a small café.

"How is Charles doing with that?" Lily asked.

Bart's face was stern; he shook his head. "Not well. Although he hasn't brought other females into the apartment," he replied.

"Once a Bass finds the one, very little can tear us away," he continued quietly. "We love forever."

Lily stopped walking and turned to look at her husband. He was already waiting for her, his bluish-gray eyes filled with so much love and pain. She blinked to rid the tear threatening to escape. _Damn hormones_, she cursed herself, but she knew that wasn't really the reason. She wanted to ask, but out in the streets of Manhattan was the wrong time and place. Instead, she leaned towards Bart and kissed him.

Pulling away, she whispered hoarsely, "Where are you taking me? Are we there yet? I'm hungry."

**.tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **This is an LB fic. This chapter is all about them. If "old" people in love makes you uncomfortable, sorry. This story's main couple is Lily/Bart (BC will come in soon). I love Bart. I love LB. I wish they had more romance on the show. I have no problem writing it. This story will have implied LB sex, if not more. Just letting you know. (Also, forget about the love-child. K, thanks.) And, as always, for Juliette (DaeDreemer).

* * *

Bart held open the door as the two entered the café.

The hostess smiled. "Hello. How many?"

"Two. And private," his tone hypnotizing.

"Table or booth?"

"Table."

The hostess nodded. "I'll clear it up," and she left.

Lily let out the laugh she was holding. "So much for casual."

Bart fixed his gaze on his wife.

She only giggled. "You don't scare me, Bart Bass."

The hostess returned and took two menus. "Right this way," and led them to a table in a secluded area by the window.

As Bart helped Lily into her seat, he slipped the hostess a twenty and a nod of thanks before taking the seat across from his wife.

Lily opened the menu. Bart watched her, his still closed.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

She flipped through the pages.

"I'm not sure. No real cravings, yet. The nausea has been plaguing me all day."

"I've noticed. You haven't eaten, Lily."

She looked up from the menu and met her husband's blue stare. "I hope the baby doesn't have your eyes." The words spilled out.

He raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Wow, that look just had me saying the first thing that came to mind."

He remained silent.

"I fear that with those eyes, the baby will be unstoppable. Charles already has me wrapped around his finger, as Serena continuously points out."

"He has his mother's eyes," was his answer.

Lily paused and swallowed. "But he has your stare, your facial expressions."

"He doesn't."

Lily might have wanted to discuss _her_, but not in a restaurant, no matter how secluded.

"Hello, I'm Amanda. I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you both off with something to drink?"

Saved by the bell.

The pair looked away and Lily gave Amanda a smile. "I will have an iced-tea, half-and-half."

"Water," he answered, eyes only on his wife.

"I'll be right out with them." And she left.

Lily opened her mouth, but Bart was faster. "Order a full meal, Lily."

"Bart…"

"End of discussion. Do not ruin the date."

Lily sighed. For now, it would end.

Amanda returned, set their drinks down and began taking their order.

Lily ordered a salad despite her husband's glare.

Bart, who ate a full dinner, decided to order a steak. As he began to tell the waitress, Lily cut him off.

"Actually, go with a hamburger, darling."

Amanda paused and looked at the man. He only smirked. She turned to Lily. "How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium."

"And what would you like on it?"

"American Cheese, bacon, pickles, tomatoes, mayo, lettuce. With French fries. Oh, extra fries. And some ketchup and mustard."

Amanda nodded. "Should I bring the meals together or the salad first?"

"Together is fine, thank you."

The waitress left.

Lily looked over at her husband who was still smirking at her. "What, I haven't eaten today. And you can have some of your burger, too. I just know you aren't that hungry."

"Not for that."

Those eyes, that tone, the underlining meaning – Lily blushed.

The two of them went silent. He watched her; she tried to keep her emotions in check, but damn hormones were making her horny. And he knew it! That look…obviously the last time his wife was pregnant and been good for them. Her first pregnancy had been okay – him working, her working. And Eric was the baby-will-save-marriage child; she was left unsatisfied. But the attention and care was already different. And now that the pressure was off from telling the kids, she assumed she was going to be very satisfied, at least in the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" his question interpreted her thoughts.

She blinked, face flushed. His blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Like you don't know," she glared.

"I'm afraid I don't. Please, enlighten me."

"Bart Bass, we are in public!"

He put his arm on the table and held his hand out to her. Without hesitation, she did the same, intertwining their fingers.

Lily sighed. "This would usually call for a glass of wine."

"I can order a glass."

"That would be cruel, Mr. Bass."

"In a year, Lily," he went somber.

"Oh, does that mean I have to breast feed your child?"

"Did you not with your children?"

"Not with Eric," she sighed.

Bart nodded, understanding what was unsaid.

The two lapsed into silence, fingers interlocked. It was comfortable and then Lily frowned.

"Do they not serve bread here?"

"She asked if you wanted the salad out first," his expression stoic.

"I didn't realize it would take this long. There's no one here, Bart!" she whispered sharply. "What, did they have to go out and kill a cow and grow the vegetables?" she huffed.

A smile broke and he laughed. Her annoyance softened.

"I like that sound," she blurted again.

"It doesn't happen often."

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Lily…" he paused, trying to find his words.

Before he could speak again, Amanda appeared with their (Lily's) meal.

"Oh, thank you!"

Amanda smiled. "Where do you want the food?"

"I'll have the salad. My husband can have his burger."

Amanda laid the dishes as directed and left.

Lily began cutting and mixing her food. Bart watched her. She reached over and grabbed a fry, dunking it into the ranch dressing.

Bart let her eat before continuing his previous thought.

"Lily," he began. She stopped eating. "No, eat and listen." She nodded.

"It has been a long time for a lot of this for me. Being in love; being a husband. Being able to be free and unguarded with other person. Expecting a child. – I am trying."

"I know. It's been awhile for both of us, but we'll figure it out together. With the kids. As a family."

Bart nodded. "Eat." And he took his knife and cut the burger. Taking the smaller piece, he took a bite.

The rest of the meal was devoted to food, glances, light touches, and small talk.

When Lily finished everything, Bart asked, "Dessert?"

She smirked. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer."

A smirk that clearly taught Chuck Bass how it's done graced Bart's lips. He signaled the waitress. "Check please."

He pulled out his wallet and took out two $50 bills when she returned.

"Have a good evening!" she beamed.

Bart helped his wife up.

"Eager are we?"

"It's been a long month, Lily."

"I guess we have a lot to make up for."

He followed behind and to the side, wrapping one arm around her waist and carrying the bag of clothes in the other.

"No movie then?"

"We'll make our own."

* * *

The couple decided to walk back to the apartment in the cool September evening air. Manhattan was beautiful and home. The journey was peaceful; the pair still walking wrapped together, making small talk.

When they arrived at their home, they climbed the stairs, but instead of going to their bedroom, Lily went to Serena's.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

Bart nodded and Lily opened the bedroom door. She turned back to Bart in shock.

Serena van der Woodsen was asleep. At 10:30 p.m. Not only that, but Blair Waldorf was next to her, sleeping as well. Lily had a flash of the two 17-year-old girls back when they were seven and having sleepovers. She gently closed the door.

"I should have seen that coming," she sighed and looked over at the opposite door where her stepson was.

Bart caught her eye.

"I just want to check. A little peak. No one is downstairs. And Blair is here. Make sure he's okay," she fumbled over her words of explanation.

"It's the 'wrapped-around-your-finger' thing, I presume you were telling me about?" his tone teasing.

"Hush. I've already explained myself," she brushed him off and opened the door.

The two occupants looked up from the floor, controllers in their hand, silly video game music playing quietly.

"Oh, hello," Lily gave her sons a smile.

Chuck paused the game and set his controller on the floor. "Good date?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Just wanted to see how everyone is doing…"

"We're good," Eric gave a wide grin. "And I'm beating Chuck!"

"No, you're not!" the older boy huffed.

"I won already!"

"One game does not mean you're beating me."

"I thought that's what 'won' meant," the younger stuck his tongue out. "Press start already, Bass."

Lily laughed and closed the door behind her. "Two are sleeping, two are playing video games. On a Friday night."

"Once in a blue moon. Let's not question it."

Lily nodded and led the way into the master bedroom.

Bart set the bag of clothes on the floor and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Lily whipped around when she heard the sound, giving him a glare.

"Have you changed your mind?" he leered and strolled over to his wife, pulling her into his body and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked up and met his eyes. Those eyes that saw deep inside. That made her weak-in-the-knees. And she kissed him lightly. But when she went to pull away, he deepened it, not letting her go. Her arms went around his neck and she began moving them backwards to the bed while making out.

The fell together and she scooted up the bed, her husband watching her and then began taking her heels off, followed by his own shoes.

He then snaked up her body and kissed her long and hard before moving to her neck and throat.

Slowly, he started to unbutton her blouse and his lips, his tongue, his teeth followed, going lower.

When the shirt came open, he settled on her abdomen, giving her butterfly kisses and he heard her moan, her hand going to his hair and pulling.

Oh, yes, this pregnancy would be by far her favorite, she could tell already.

**.tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **Finally, B appears. This takes place simultaneously as Ch2&3/the date. Tiny chapter. Don't complain, please. At least your getting something. And, as always, for Juliette.

* * *

"This cannot be happening!" Serena screamed into her cell before Blair could say hello.

The brunette sighed. "What now?"

Serena flopped onto her bed. "They're having a baby!"

"Who, Angelina and Brad? I can't believe it either. It's too soon," the other girl voiced sarcastically. "Or are they adopting again?"

"No!" Serena shouted. "My mom and Bart!"

"They're adopting? Please tell me it's a baby _dog_."

"What? Blair!" she whined. "This is serious!"

"And I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Serena sighed. "Ugh. Can you just come over? Now!" Then she hung up because it was _not_ a question.

* * *

Blair entered the apartment 20 minutes later. As she headed toward the stairs, she passed the family area where both Chuck and Eric sat talking.

They looked up and Blair stopped walking. The silence was deafening.

"Hey, Blair!" Eric tried to break the tension.

"Hey, Eric." She faced him with a sad smile.

"Hey-"

But Blair cut Chuck off. "So, Serena's freak out. Seriously?"

Eric nodded and shrugged. "It looks like it. I saw the sonogram, too."

"The two most fucked up, abandoning parents are about to have another kid."

Eric unconsciously rubbed his wrist. Both brunettes saw the action.

"Sorry," Blair whispered.

Eric shrugged again. "Maybe things will be different this time? Bart's good for mom and she's good for him."

Chuck made to protest, but Eric rolled his eyes.

"You've said so yourself before."

"I must have been drunk," Chuck mumbled.

Blair laughed.

Chuck immediately returned his gaze to her and she accidently looked him in the eye.

After a beat, she quickly turned away and backed up. "Um, I have to go…meet S. She's going crazy," and she quickly headed up the stairs to her best friend's room.

* * *

Closing the door, she leaned against it and let out a deep breath.

Serena looked up from the bed. "Blair?"

The brunette jumped.

Serena raised an eyebrow and with a smirk teased, "Chuck?"

"No!" she answered too fast.

"Right…" she dragged out.

"Aren't we supposed to discuss _your_ demons?"

"Ugh!" she groaned and Blair hopped onto the bed.

"They're…reproducing…together!"

"I know, gross. Who wants to think of Lily and Bart Bass having sex?"

"Ew! Visual!" she took a pillow and smacked her best friend.

"Sorry!" she laughed. "But we'll be in college soon after it's born."

"True, but what happens when they divorce?"

"Maybe they won't."

Serena gave her a look. "Um, have you met my mother? And it's Bart _Bass_. How long until some 20-something crosses his line of vision?"

Blair's eyes darkened and she stiffened.

Serena noticed and immediately hugged her best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. You're right."

"I don't want to be right," she whispered, unsure if she meant Chuck or Bart, and then realized she wanted both faithful.

The blond and the brunette lie in each others' embrace and fell asleep, deep in thought.

**.tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **As always, for Juliette.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke up and each took a shower before dressing for a day of shop therapy.

Laughing, the blonde and the brunette came bouncing down the stairs and toward the elevator when a loud feminine voice called from the dining table as they passed.

"Oh, good morning, girls! Come, join us for breakfast."

Serena frowned and looked at Blair who only pulled the blonde away from their exit and to the adults.

"Good morning, Lily, Mr. Bass," Blair greeted.

"Bart," he corrected.

Blair nodded, unfazed by the normal, stoic tone of voice. "Bart," she corrected herself. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Lily smiled. "Sit. Eat," her tone welcoming but commanding.

Blair noticed four empty seats. Serena took a middle seat. Blair looked at the arrangement and took the empty seat between Serena and Bart. "Thank you. I hope it's not an inconvenience to have me."

"No worries, Blair. You know you are always welcome in our home," Lily replied, thankful to have her around to calm Serena.

"Good to know," she grinned and grabbed a croissant before starting up again to make friendly conversation. "How are you feeling anyway, Lily?"

"Much better now. The stress is off now that the family knows. And Bart and I went out last night. It was calming and relaxing."

"Well, you look refreshed."

"Eww," Serena groaned.

Blair rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I didn't say anything."

"But I still got a visual!"

"Excuse her," Blair apologized.

Bart smirked at his wife, who only nodded to Blair and tried to hide the blush.

And that's how the remaining two children found them.

"I hope you two didn't stay up too late playing those games," Bart said in greeting.

"Father," Chuck nodded in his own greeting and turned to his stepmother who still sported a red tint to her cheeks. "Good morning, Lily," he smiled and took the seat next to her, leaving Eric the seat between Chuck and Serena. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm wonderful. Thank you. I'm glad to have the whole family here."

The room lapsed into a tension-filled silence. No one bothered to mention that Blair wasn't _actually_ part of the family. Of course Lily viewed her as a daughter because of all the years of friendship between the two girls. That wasn't the issue. The _I'm-sorry-about-Tuscany_ was the elephant in the room that Blair refused to acknowledge, and by default, everyone knew better than to disrupt her movie.

People began eating; no one knew what to say. Between the unexpected baby and the brunettes' venomous relationship, every subject seemed unapproachable.

* * *

Serena grabbed her coffee cup and took a gulp. Before she could swallow, the taste hit her and she spit it out. "What is _that_?"

Chuck and Eric both flinched at the spit. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"It's decaf," Lily said calmly as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Why?"

"Like you need anything stronger," Chuck replied.

She ignored him and stared at her mother.

Just then, a staff member came around, and Serena held her cup to the maid. "How about the real stuff."

The young woman turned to look at Mr. Bass.

Serena's gaze followed. "Bart?"

"All coffee is decaf in this home."

"Excuse me?" she said, flabbergasted.

"You're a competent woman, Serena, I don't need to repeat myself."

"You _do_ need to explain yourself," she snapped.

"Your mother is pregnant."

The room went silence and Serena waited for more; for something that actually explained the coffee situation.

"Okay…"

No one followed up, which only made Serena more agitated.

"Still doesn't explain why I have to drink decaf."

"All of the caffeinated coffee has been disposed of," came Bart's reply.

"Why?!"

"I already explained."

"Why does _her_ pregnancy affect _my_ drinking?"

"I can't tell you what to drink, but this apartment will not supply anything your mother should not have."

Serena's face heated up in anger.

Eric put his hand on his sister's shoulder but it was immediately shrugged off.

"You can't do that!"

Bart stared at his stepdaughter, gaze unwavering. "It's already been done."

Serena huffed. "You're worse than the rest of them! You are controlling and manipulative. _She_ may not know who you are, but I've known Chuck for over 10 years."

"Serena -," Chuck warned. "Stop it."

"What? It's true," she turned to him, daring him to deny it.

Chuck took a deep breath, but remained quiet.

"S, you know _this_ isn't about _that_," Blair tried to point out.

"No?" came the sarcastic response. "The baby's not even born and look at him. God knows what he'll be like when it's actually born."

Lily immediately stood up and walked to the other side of the table, grabbing her daughter's arm and lifting her up. "Enough. If you have an issue with something concerning my pregnancy or my marriage, you come to me directly. You are 17; act your age."

"Take your own advice," she spit right back out. "Bit too old for this, no? And you're both screw-ups as parents. Three prime examples right here! Do you really think you both need to mess up another child's life?"

The room was filled with angry tension.

Wordlessly, Lily only pulled Serena out of the room.

The remaining four sat in silence.

Bart took a sip of his coffee. Chuck went back to his breakfast. Eric was sitting there in shock, rubbing at his wrist. Blair watched the women walk away and as she turned back to the table, she caught sight of Eric's nervous action.

A few minutes later, Chuck's phone went off. He looked at the caller-id. "It's Nate. Excuse me." And he left the table, practically running out.

It wasn't long before Bart's phone rang. "Excuse me. Tell Lily I'll be in my office," and he walked away.

Blair and Eric nodded and then Blair scooted over into Serena's abandoned seat, putting her arms around Eric. "You okay?" she whispered in concern.

"That was intense," his voice hoarse. "I've never seen her lash out like that. Sometimes she'd get angry at mom, but she's never argued with a husband or boyfriend so venomously. And it's already been four months."

"I think the pregnancy has her confused. Lily's track record is pretty consistent. This is not in the pattern. You're right: four months. Last night should have signaled divorce."

"But it's not! This might _it_."

"And that's good. It is. But it's…" Blair paused and sighed. "Serena's right. She knows Bart better than Lily."

"I doubt it," he said sarcastically.

"Well, she knows how he parent's."

"He's better than the others. He cares! I've seen it."

"But there are 16 years you haven't."

"People change."

"I know that."

The two sat in silence for a moment as Eric contemplated the situation.

"I think…this makes it permanent. Even if something happens in the end, Bart'll always be in our lives. And I think maybe that with Serena and Dan officially over this time, it's messing with her. Two extremes at once."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Eric, maybe you should start acting _your_ age and give Serena some of your wisdom and maturity."

"No thanks. Someone has to be sane for this baby."

* * *

**.tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **As always, for Juliette. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Chuck stepped into the Archibald townhouse and looked around. It was bare. The furniture was gone, the art was gone, the liveliness was gone. Chuck gritted his teeth, and his feet led him blindly to Nate's bedroom.

"Nathaniel."

Nate glanced up from the floor. There was embarrassment in his blue eyes.

Chuck immediately moved forward and sat beside his best friend; their backs against the wall. "What's going on, Nate?"

The blond sighed. "It's bad. I need help."

"Where's Anne?" She _had_ called him, but Chuck hadn't realized how bad it was. She couldn't still be in the Hamptons.

"Connecticut with her sister. She won't come back. Grandfather won't help. He wants us to give Dad up."

"He's wanted that for months," Chuck pointed out. "That hasn't stopped him before."

Nate shook his head, "Yeah, well, he's done now. He'll pay for St. Jude's and sports, but that's all."

"Where the hell have you been staying?" Chuck asked, flabbergasted.

Nate looked away and remained silent. Chuck followed his gaze and spotted a sleeping bag.

"Tell me Ashton Kutcher is hiding here, Nathaniel," Chuck turned back to his friend in anger. _What the hell is going on?_

Nate only shook his head. The boys stayed quiet, left to their own thoughts.

It was five minutes before Nate spoke. "I need your help, Chuck."

Chuck sighed. "I told you already: I can't touch Victrola for a few months. You told me you were getting the money from elsewhere."

Nate actually blushed.

Chuck grinned and elbowed him. "What is that?"

"What?" Nate asked sheepishly.

"What else have I been missing?"

Nate's head banged against the wall and he groaned. "I…"

"Spit it out."

Nate swallowed and closed his eyes. Chuck wouldn't judge him. "So, you know how you said you knew I wasn't really with Serena over the summer?"

Chuck nodded but the other boy didn't see it. Nate just kept going.

"Well, Catherine and I-"

"The Dutchess?!" Chuck laughed.

"Well, I didn't know that at the time! But, yeah, the Dutchess. So, after you said Victrola was inaccessible, she offered to help."

"Tell me you didn't," Chuck gasped.

The blush returned and Chuck elbowed his best friend hard. Nate opened his eyes.

"I did," he confessed.

"Well, what the hell happened there?" Chuck prodded. He knew Catherine was gone (because Blair was no longer with Lord Marcus).

Nate rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. "Long story short, Blair got rid of her."

But that didn't work for Chuck, so the boy remained silent and let the tension fill the room. He knew Nate would crack under the pressure.

The blond groaned again. "Catherine and Marcus were sleeping together."

Chuck let out a slow whistle. "Fuck."

Nate cleared his throat and moved away from that subject. "So, um, maybe…I could stay at The Palace?"

Chuck nodded, "You're always welcome in 1812, Nate."

"Thanks, man."

"The couch misses you," Chuck deadpanned.

Nate looked at Chuck for a full minute in awe. "I want the bed for once."

"You've had opportunities before."

"I told you, we don't speak of those times. _Ever_," Nate glared. At least he attempted to, but a small grin appeared.

Chuck laughed; Nate joined in.

"Fine, you can have the bed when I'm not around. Although, you are more than welcome at the apartment. Lily loves you. And Serena can definitely help convince the parentals to let you stay. I can even get your couch transferred into my bedroom," he winked.

The boys laughed.

"Granted, the pregnancy might be an issue," Chuck whispered to himself.

"What? Pregnancy? Who? Serena?!" Nate's eyes bugged out.

Chuck frowned. "No, Lily, you moron."

"Wait, what? I'm confused."

"Lily. Is. Pregnant," Chuck emphasized.

"Jeez! They're like…" Nate shivered. "When'd you find out?"

"Yesterday," Chuck leaned his head back.

"Who all knows?" Because a secret like that won't be hidden for long in the Upper East Side.

"The family. You. Blair."

"Blair?" Nate sat up straighter and raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Serena told her last night," he avoided Nate's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nate whined.

"Eric and I were taking it in," Chuck shrugged. It hadn't even been 24 hours.

"Since when are you best friends with Eric?" Nate frowned.

"Since you broke up with me in January," Chuck turned to his friend.

Nate shook his head. "But! But! We've been okay since May! Come on, that's no fair!"

Chuck wrapped an arm around Nate's shoulders. "Come on, buddy. You know little van der Woodsen can never replace you."

"He won't smoke up with you," Nate deadpanned.

Chuck pulled a baggie from his jacket. "But you always do," he smirked and lit up.

**.tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I just can't write Serena. And, as always, for Juliette.

* * *

"Serena Celia van der Woodsen!"

The teen over-dramatically rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she waited for the reprimand, but nothing happened.

"What?" she shouted, impatiently.

And all the anger from seconds ago seemed to have left Lily's body. Instead, her green eyes glistened with wetness. She blamed the hormones; she was ready to give it to her daughter for her stunt in from of the entire family, but Lily was at a loss for words.

Serena's eyes widen, and she took a step back, unprepared for the sudden 180 turn the argument had taken. "Mom?" she asked gently, worried.

Lily blinked back the wetness. Crying never solved anything; not that she was on the verge of crying, mind you.

The pregnant woman took a calming, deep breath before gently, yet sternly, resuming the conversation she needed with her daughter. "I understand that this is difficult for you, Serena," she paused. "It isn't easy for me either. This is a change for everyone. We are a family. Bart is not going anywhere." _Neither am I_. "I know my previous relationships have left you with doubt, but I love him; he loves me. We are committed to being a family and having this baby."

The teenager stared at her mother. Serena was so caught up in her own crisis – her breakup and senior year – that she hadn't really taken into consideration her mother's point of view.

Who was this scarier for?

Someone going off to college in a year, or someone carrying the baby for nine months and raising it for 18 years?

Serena closed the gap between them and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry. You're right," she sighed in acceptance. "I guess I'm just still in shock." She paused and said innocently, "But could you maybe talk to your husband. It's really not fair. I get that he's doing this for you and the baby, but what about the rest of us? I want to eat and drink what I like, when I like, in my own home." Never mind how easy it was to obtain anything that Bart deemed inappropriate; it was the principal of the matter.

"I will have a word with him about changes being made," Lily agreed. "We'll get through this together. This is it; for real this time." And for all the times Lily said that phrase to her children, she had never wanted it as much as she did now. Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was real love; it didn't matter the reason, only that it stuck this time.

"I hope so. Not just because of the baby, but because I don't actually hate the van der Basses. Even if Chuck hurt my best friend and Bart is imposing on my daily needs."

Lily nodded. "We will get through this. Everything will work out. For the family; for you. Okay?"

Serena nodded. "I promise if you do."

"I will. Now how about we return to breakfast. I should eat something before the morning sickness hits," Lily smiled. Why not joke about it; she'd be bent over the toilet in half an hour anyway.

The blondes smiled and returned to the dining table.

The Basses were gone, and Eric and Blair were conversing quietly.

"What happened out here?" Lily frowned.

The brunettes turned. "Everything okay?" Blair questioned.

Serena smiled. "Hormones all over the place. We talked. I need Starbucks though."

Blair began to stand as Lily asked, again, where her husband and stepson were.

"Chuck went to Nate's, and Bart had a business call. He went to his office," Eric answered, picking at a croissant.

Lily nodded at the explanation, "All right."

"Hey, Eric, come with." Blair pulled the boy up and looped her arm through Serena's before walking away with the siblings. But not without catching Lily's mouthed _thank you_.

Lily grabbed her orange juice as the elevator signaled the absence of children. She smiled while walking to her husband's office. Knocking once, she walked in without waiting for a reply. Bart looked up from the computer, continuing his business call while watching her. She leaned against the door frame and sipped from her glass.

The response was immediate. Once their eyes locked, he told the associate a swift good-bye. She smiled _(smirked)_ behind her glass.

"The kids are gone," she pushed away from the door frame and sauntered over to her husband. She set the glass on the center of the desk. He simultaneously turned his chair to face her. She took the action as an invitation and sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss.

"How long do we have?" he murmured against her lips in between kisses.

"Serena, Blair and Eric went to Starbucks, and the girls were planning on shopping, I suspect. They'll probably drag Eric along. Charles is with Nate?"

Bart nodded. "Won't be home all day, I'm sure."

"Then what shall we do with ourselves all alone?" she pouted innocently.

His eyes glazed over. "That right there, Mrs. Bass, is how you ended up pregnant."

"Is it?" she batted her eyelashes.

He growled deep in his throat as he stood up and moved her off him and onto the desk. "Yes, it is," he replied before attacking her.

* * *

**.tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Word Count: **1,184  
**Author's Note: **To all my readers: I appreciate you sticking with me through this. I know I haven't updated since June. I hope it doesn't turn you off from continuing to read this story. Please leave me a review to let me know that you're still with me and what you like about this.

* * *

"So, I'm going to be your bag boy?"

Serena shrugged. "For the moment, you're going to be the coffee boy." She hadn't been joking about needing her coffee.

"I'm afraid to ask. What does that mean?"

The trio got off the elevator, waved to Vanya, and headed to the closest Starbucks.

"B and I will find a table while you get us the caffeine."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I so cannot wait for the day I get to boss the baby around. You've taught me so much," he said sarcastically.

"I think you need a better big sibling role model," Blair commented.

Serena made a face. "Ew. Just do the exact opposite of Chuck."

"I mean _me_," Blair smirked, tightening her arm in Eric's.

He nodded. "I can do that. Minus the _I-will-blackmail-and-destroy-anyone-who-harms-you_ thing."

"That's fine," she sing-songed. "My job!"

"And Chuck's," he mumbled before turning to his sister. "Also, S, stop knocking on him. You have no idea the help he's been for me this past year. It's something I _do_ want to emulate," he stated with maybe a hint of resentment to the blonde.

They walked the rest of the way in silence; Eric irritated with Serena, and Blair not touching _that_ subject.

They entered the coffee shop and Eric wiggled out of Blair's grasp. "Go find a table," and he went to stand in line.

The girls plopped down at a table in silence. Five minutes later, Eric, carrying a tray of three drinks and a brown bag, found them. He sat down and slowly placed a cup in front of everyone.

Serena grabbed her cup out of his hand and drank, not caring about the heat. Eric waited for her reaction and smiled when it happened. His sister coughed and groaned. "Will no one let me drink my coffee in peace?"

Blair took a sip and grinned in suspicion. "Let me have the bag."

Eric smiled back and opened it, pulling out three croissants. Blair took one.

"Eric, you will make the best big brother," she said, taking a bit into the pastry.

He slightly blushed and drank before replying. "I'm always listening to you. And I think we all need to cure the mean reds. No more fights?" he asked.

Serena took a croissant and held her cup out for a toast. "Deal." The other two clinked cups.

**XOXO**

"I'm hungry." Nate pouted, sitting back against the wall.

Chuck was lying down beside him, staring at the ceiling. "What do you have to eat?"

"Chuck…" When the other boy didn't respond, Nate smacked his best friend's shoulder and whined. "I'm _poor_. I have no food!"

Chuck slowly leaned up with his arms holding him up. "Nathaniel," he drawled out slowly, staring at the blond.

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"How is it you've been living like this for this long?"

Nate shrugged. "Donno." He looked like a puppy when he stared at Chuck. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you when you tried to help."

"That doesn't matter. As long as you never shut me out again. I can give you a better payment plan than the Duchess, anyway," he deadpanned.

Nate nodded. "Thanks."

Chuck removed his arms and fell back on the floor.

Nate looked down and frowned. "Dude. I need food. I'm a growing boy."

Chuck scoffed. "You're high."

"That too!" He nudged the brunet.

Chuck sighed and tried to lift himself up without success. "Can't get up."

Nate huffed, stood up, and extended his hand. Chuck took it and let the blond pull him up. With Nate's strength and Chuck's complete lack of movement, Chuck ended up colliding into Nate.

"Is that how you get the girls?" Chuck leered, patting Nate's chest.

"Are you saying it doesn't work?"

Chuck chuckled and stroked Nate's cheek. "Works every time," he winked and walked out of the room.

**XOXO**

The trio walked down the street. The girls were listing some of the items they wanted when a loud "hey!" called from behind. The girls stopped mid-sentence from the voice and turned around to see a beaming Nate and a blank Chuck.

"Hey guys," Eric smiled.

Nate, high and oblivious, didn't feel the tension. "What are you up to?"

After a beat of neither girl answering, Eric replied sarcastically with "shopping."

"Oh, fun, fun. I think I need to buy new running shoes. Mine are all worn out."

"You know what," Chuck began and all eyes turned to him. "Why don't you come to the park with us," he said to his stepbrother.

And all hell broke loose.

Serena put her arm around her brother and glared. "He's busy. He's with us for the day. We're having fun!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I see that. He looks so ecstatic. But if he really wants to shop, he can pick out a pair of sneakers since Nathaniel has no sense of style and the gay boy _obviously_," he eyed Eric up and down and looked disgusted by the jeans, "has style."

"He's not my stylist. He's my brother; that's why he's with me."

"He's bored to tears. Stop babying him." Chuck moved forward and grabbed Eric's arm to pull him away from Barbie's clutches.

"I am not! He was with me first!" she shouted and pulled her way.

"Actually, he was with me. We were making plans before breakfast."

"And then you left him to hang out with Nate."

"Hey, I want to hang out with Eric, too. I'll share Chuck-time," Nate cut in, though neither of the arguing siblings heard.

Instead, Chuck let out a bitter laugh. "_I_ left him? Are you fucking kidding me? I wasn't the one who ran off to boarding school leaving everyone behind without a call, an explanation, when life went to shit. You left and _never_ bothered to find out how any of us were dealing with reality while you pretended to be someone different," he spat at her.

Serena let go of Eric and stepped back in shock. Sure, Blair had yelled at her; that was understandable. But Eric never had, and he had plenty of reason to do so. What she was suddenly confused about was Chuck's tone claiming to be hurt by her absence.

After a minute of silence, Eric cleared his throat. "Does anyone care about what _I_ want to do?"

"What do you want, Eric?" Blair asked.

Nate was nodding in agreement.

His siblings were silent. Eric sighed and turned to face Blair. "Thanks for the invite. But I'm not in the mood to shop. Maybe we can hang out some other time."

She smiled. "We'll have a full-blown Tiffany's day; just you and me."

He nodded and turned to Serena and Chuck. "Please don't use me in whatever issues the two of you have with our parents. Deal with it by talking together – or go drinking together. Just leave me out of it." And he walked past them, pulling Nate's shirt to signal for the boys to follow.

Nate waved and said "bye."

Chuck finally took his eyes off Serena and, without glancing at Blair, caught up with his boys.

* * *

**.tbc.**

**A/N:** I know what you're all thinking: _An LB story with no Lily or Bart? How _dare_ you! That's the only reason I read this._ I'm sorry for disappointing my loyal fans. Alas, I hope you call all forgive me. ;)


End file.
